Juventud y obvia inexperiencia
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Sakura está madurando lentamente en Outo...o al menos sus gustos literarios. El "gusto" SIEMPRE es una adquisición y debe ser delicadamente informada y alimentada por las figuras paternas. Un total y absoluto CRACK! "KuroxFai" "FaiXKuro" y "cualquiercosa"


**Aclaraciones:**

**TRADUCCION del inglés al español. **

**Autora: Uakari.**

**Traductora: Petula Petunia. **

**Asesora anti-desastres de traducción (aka beta): RedGlassesGirl.**

**SOBRE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE ESTE FIC: este relato ficcional fue escrito en INGLES originalmente por Uakari, pueden buscarla en la página o encontrar su profile en mi propio profile (debido a la reglamentación de la web, ya saben como se ponen con los puntos y comas). **

**Advertencia: ****lenguaje subido de tono, sin trama en realidad, mucho OOC y una mezcla muy bizarra de mal doble sentido y muchas palabras científicas. **

**Se lleva a cabo en Outo. No hay spoilers en realidad. **

* * *

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estamos en casa! — Fai dejó las bolsas de alimentos que cargaba frente a la mesa mientras se quitaba los zapatos. — ¿Me pregunto dónde estará? — inquirió ruidosamente al quejoso ninja detrás de él cuando no recibió respuesta alguna.

— Probablemente durmiendo-. — gruñó Kurogane seguido de quitarse y tirar sus botas en la entrada del closet. —Mucho más importante ¿dónde está el chiquillo?

—Oh, hoy está afuera en algún lugar con Ryuuo. Algo acerca de "asuntos de hombres".

— Forma fácil de sacarlo de un oneshot.

— Lo sé, ¿okey? Pero no te preocupes; tengo el presentimiento que aparecerá después.

— Como digas…

Fai recogió las bolsas de alimentos y se dirigió a la cocina. No había rastro alguno de Sakura ahí tampoco, notó con algo de preocupación mientras comenzaba a vaciar las bolsas. Sin embargo, Kurogane tenía razón probablemente. Seguramente estaba tomando una siesta en una de las habitaciones, e hizo lo mejor para suprimir su instinto materno que insistía en quemar la casa desde los cimientos para asegurarse que estaba a salvo.

Kurogane se le acercó al poco tiempo, apoyándose en una de las bancas del bar y pretendiendo estar completamente sublimado por un salero. — La puerta de la habitación está cerrada. — gruñó.

—Ah. Probablemente esté durmiendo, como dijiste.

— La puerta está con seguro.

— ¡Kuro-papa, realmente eres tremendo padre comprometido!

— Tch. — Kurogane se abstuvo de reclamar por eso. — Había risitas.

— ¿Risitas?

— Y… _palabras_.

— Bueno, me imagino que deberían haberlas si la gente está hablando.

— No. Me refiero a _palabras_.

Fai volvió de la alacena encarando al ninja. — Kuro-sama, sé que generalmente te gusta pretender que eres, de hecho, un hombre de _ellas_. Pero no puedo entender porqué las _palabras_ te están molestando tanto ahora.

Kurogane masajeó el puente de su nariz y tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar. — Palabras que riman con "**s**oya", "**mon**tículos" y… hmmm… "**t**esón".

— "**S**oya", "**mon**tículos" y "**t**esón"— repitió Fai con lentitud.— "**S**oya", "**mon**tículos" y…

Kurogane miraba expectante.

— "**S**oya", "**mon**tículos"— Fai se detuvo, el entendimiento se estrelló contra su rostro como un pájaro en una ventana toda de vidrio. — ¡Esa mierda de "asuntos de hombres" mi enigmático culo blanco! ¡Lo voy a matar!

— Baja el cuchillo. — insistió Kurogane, tomando la muñeca del mago y torciéndola hasta que la cuchilla de hierro cayó al suelo. — Solo eran risitas y conversación.

— ¡Kurogane! ¡Nuestros niños están _fornicando_! Ellos están en ¿qué?, ¿los catorce? ¡Ni siquiera deberían saber que esas partes tienen otros usos!

Kurogane miró escéptico al mago. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú cuando tenías catorce?

— Estaba… estaba… ¡Frío! ¡Estaba frío en Celes! ¡Demasiado frío para fornicar! ¡Ah! ¡Les voy bajar la temperatura y congelárselos!

Kurogane tomó al mago por los hombros mientras corría al termostato. — Creo que terminarán antes de que la habitación se congele… ¿Por qué no solo… los interrumpimos?

— Yiac. — Fai miró al piso. — Simplemente no puedo manejar eso de verlos de esa forma. — rompió a lloriquear, murmurando para sí mismo algo sobre "arruinar toda la serie por matar la tensión sexual demasiado pronto".

—Oh jo… bueno, lo haré yo. — decidió Kurogane, invadiendo el pasillo. Fai siguió al ninja de cerca, caminado silenciosamente de puntillas para no traicionar al cuchillo de carnicero oculto en su manga.

Kurogane azotó dos veces la puerta antes de arrancarla de sus bisagras y pasar pisoteando imperativamente por el marco.

Dos pares de ojos le miraron con horror.

— ¡Yu-Yuzuriha! —exclamó Fai, tratando de ocultar el cuchillo de carnicero tras su espalda y riendo como un desquiciado. — ¿Qué están haciendo las dos aquí?

Sakura miró preocupada al dúo en la entrada. — Solo estábamos… um… ¿estás bien, Fai-san? — preguntó lentamente, mirando el cuchillo que cayó en el suelo de nuevo.

— ¡Bien, bien! — suspiró Fai. — Solo estábamos… _preocupados_. ¡No sabíamos dónde estabas! Jajajaaja…— se limpió un hilo de sudor que bajaba por el borde del nacimiento de sus cabellos.

Sakura y Yuzuriha se miraron una a la otra, y trataron de ocultar una pila de papeles (de forma _muy_ casual) detrás de ellas. — Solo estábamos… ya sabes. Haciendo cosas de chicas.

— Hmmm. — gruñó Kurogane, agachándose para tomar la media escondida pila de papeles. Los analizó todos, el color drenándose de su rostro a cada nueva página. Le alcanzó la pila al mago. —Me largo.

— ¡¿Qu…? — inquirió Fai, mirando a Kurogane desvaneciéndose de la habitación. Miró las páginas en sus manos, preguntándose qué podría contenerse en ellas para hacer que el ninja renunciara a su dignidad y huyera como lo hizo. Echó un vistazo a los símbolos, pero no estaba en la posibilidad de ponerles ni pies ni cabeza. — ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó a las niñas.

— Es una… historia. — expuso Yuzuriha mientras Sakura observaba como un siervo obnubilado por los faros.

— ¿Qué tipo de historia?

— ¡Mokona sabe! — la bola blanca anunció, apareciendo de debajo de la cama donde había estado oculta desde que la puerta había sido arranca de raíz. — ¡Es yaoi!

— ¡Mokona! — bufó Sakura, ocultando el rostro en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es "yaoi"? — demandó Fai, completamente confuso.

— Es una de "hombrexhombre en acción" — declaró Mokona, saltando para sentarse en el hombro de Fai.

Sakura exclamó. — Mokona… no…

— ¡No, está bien! ¡Fai sabe todo acerca de lo de "hombrexhombre en acción"! ¡Puede ayudar en la edición!

Fai se congeló, una sonrisa perturbadora y demencial en medio de su rostro. — ¿Qué quieres decir, Mokona?— dijo a través de sus dientes apretados. — ajajajaja… ja… ja…

— ¡Quiero decir que tú y Kuro-puu muwaPH!— Fai se arrepintió en ese instante de que su peludo compañero de viaje no tuviera cuello para ahorcarle y tuvo que colocar firmemente una mano extendida sobre esa boca.

— Mokona no sabe lo que dice. — dijo Fai firmemente, regresando hacia el corredor.

— ¡Sí, Mokona sabe!— chilló, liberándose del agarre del mago y saltando de nuevo hacia los brazos protectores de Sakura. — ¡Mira! — al decir esto escupió un largo rollo de papel que se desenrolló hasta llegar a los pies del mago.

— ¿Que dem…?

— ¡Léelo, Sakura! — insistió Mokona, colocándole en la mano la parte final del rollo cercano a ellas. Sakura tomó el papel y revisó las primeras líneas antes de que toda la sangre que tenía terminara en sus mejillas. Agitó su cabeza con violencia y le pasó el papel a Yuzuriha.

— "Oh Gran-Perrote, dámelo más duro. Yeah. Yeah. Oh. Woof"— leyó Yuzuriha sin emoción.

— ¡Con más expresión!- insistió Mokona. — ¡tienes que gemir y gruñir las palabras!

Yuzuriha arrugó su nariz. — Tío, esto es peor que el diálogo ese que _nosotras_ escribimos… Y ¿qué es _bukkake_?

Fai arrebató el rollo y rápidamente escaneó el resto antes de reducirlo a una pila de basura. —Mokona ¿Qué? ¿Demonios?

— ¡Son las crónicas traducidas de Mokona! ¿Viste? — un segundo rollo salió de su boca aterrizando en el regazo de Sakura.

— Es una traducción literal de todo lo que hemos dicho nosotras…— murmuró, mirando con los ojos completamente abiertos al mago.

Los ojos de Fai se entrecerraron y tomó la pila de papeles en su mano con renovado fervor. —Bien ¿saben qué? _Terminaré _esto. Regresaré con una lista de críticas en una hora. No se vayan a ningún lado.

— Pero, Fai-san, no puedes leerlo…

El mago sonrió. — No, no puedo. — aceptó antes de salir al corredor. — Oh, Kuro-samaaa…

-:-

Dos cabezas adolescentes merodearon por la esquina del pasillo. La conversación emanando desde el frente del café parecía haberse vuelto un poco… animada. Se escuchó el sonido distintivo del metal de los utensilios de cocina por el suelo de madera seguido de una colorida combinación de palabras de cinco letras mientras los adultos le daban vueltas a la definición de "invertir a un Ricky Martin". Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente y una decisión fue tomada.

Caminaron en puntillas sigilosamente hacia la puerta trasera y, igualmente silenciosas, giraron el cerrojo, abrieron la manija, y…

Chocaron contra un ninja extremadamente disgustado. — Vuelvan adentro. — gruñó, con los dedos extendidos hacia el corredor.

— ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido aquí?— insistió Yuzuriha.

Kurogane sonrió con malicia. —Shinobi. Ahora, vuelvan adentro.

— Pero, Kurogane-san. —suplicó Sakura. — No lo haremos nunca más. ¡Lo prometemos!

Kurogane se cubrió los ojos y bufó. — Si yo tengo que pasar por todo esto, entonces ustedes también. —murmuró mientras seguía a las resentidas niñas de regreso al corredor.

-:-

— ¡Muy bien chicas! — Fai gorjeó desde el frente del café. — ¡Estoy listo para ustedes ahora!

Sakura y Yuzuriha empezaron el largo y tortuoso recorrido desde los cuartos traseros con una quejosa Mokona a rastras. La amistad significaba hacer sacrificios; y si las adolescentes iban a ser forzadas a comprometer su orgullo, entonces su co-conspiradora bola blanca iba a hacerlo también.

— Uh, Fai-san. — murmuró Sakura inaudiblemente. — Lo sentimos mucho, y no lo haremos de nuevo, así que realmente esto no es necesario…

— ¡Tonterías! —exclamó Fai, moviendo el interruptor de un proyector de diapositivas y tirando de un largo proyector de pantalla.— ¡Esta es una forma divertida y segura para que ustedes, chicas, exploren su sexualidad, y ciertamente odiaría disuadirlas de ello por completo!

Kurogane gruñó. — ¿Qué pasó con el "no deberían saber que esas partes tienen otros usos"?

— A_ callar_, Kuro-rin. Estoy tratando de ser un padre progresista aquí. Si ellas van a escribir porno, al menos deberían escribirlo bien, ¿no crees?

Yuzuriha arrugó su nariz y tomó asiento en el piso. — ¿De dónde sacaste este proyector de diapositivas? No pensé que las hicieran más…

Fai suspiró exasperadamente. — Lo obtuve de la misma tienda que le vendió a Kuro-sama un maldito Hakama en medio de un país donde todo el mundo viste ropa europea de principios del siglo veinte. ¿Alguien más quiere hacer una broma acerca de lo horriblemente forzado que es todo este contexto?

Sakura y Yuzuriha miraron resignadas de frente.

— Bien. — Fai apretó la primera diapositiva en su posición. — Entonces, ahora. Solo iba a dejar algunas correcciones escritas por Kuro-myuu en los márgenes para ustedes, pero mientras más leíamos, más nos dábamos cuenta que, ustedes niñas, no tienen ninguna idea de qué diablos están haciendo. O tratando que sus personajes hagan. O lo que sea. Entonces, decidimos empezar por el comienzo, con algo de conocimiento básico anatómico.

— No hay "nosotros" en esto, mago. — rugió Kurogane desde su asiento en la esquina.

— Mokona, la mordaza de bola, si fueses tan amable.

Mokona tosió una dolorosamente gran bola roja conectada a unas correas de cuero, la que Fai cogió sin esfuerzo.

— Ahora, Kuro-pi, si no te comportas no usaré esto contigo.

— ¿Esa amenaza no se supone que funciona de otro modo? —preguntó Yuzuriha en voz alta. Inmediatamente deseó haberse quedado con el pensamiento para sí misma mientras se encontraba con la mirada asesina de Kurogane y la ligeramente perpleja mirada de Fai, el cual rió quedamente para sí y murmuró algo sobre, "_Niños…_"

— En fin. — insistió el mago, recuperando su compostura. — Empecemos con algo de anatomía básica. — apretó la siguiente diapositiva en su posición y sacó una larga varita. — Esto. — declaró, golpeando la pantalla violentamente con el señalador. — Es un pene, o como ustedes elocuentemente describieron, un "lustroso miembro palpitante". Ahora, en contra de las creencias populares, el pene no se levanta mágicamente cuando un hombre está excitado. — cambió a la siguiente diapositiva. — No, en su lugar, hay muchos sistemas anatómicos y fisiológicos que controlan… —se detuvo para mirar al papel. — "el florecimiento de la masculinidad". Los más importantes de estos son el sistema de nervios parasimpáticos y el suministro de sangre "de" y "hacia" dicha masculinidad. El sistema de nervios parasimpáticos relaja las paredes de la arteria Pudenda que a su vez aumenta el flujo de sangre al pene.

Sakura palideció mientras la siguiente diapositiva se deslizaba en su lugar, rebelando un diseccionado por la mitad, y decididamente no "palpitante", miembro. Fai ignoró aquello y continuó.

— Como pueden ver aquí, el suministro de sangre al pene es primariamente a través de las Arterias Profundas que se ramifican desde la Arteria Pudenda, eso serían los pequeños círculos rojos aquí. Este desastre enorme y rosado rodeándolos es el Cuerpo Cavernoso, el cual como pueden ver, parece una esponja. Así que, cuando sangre extra fluye por estas arterías, llena los espacios vacíos en la esponja. La sangre regresa a través de la Profunda y las arterias Superficiales Dorsales, mientras el Corpus se llena de sangre, las venas se comprimen y cierran el (BOOM) Sistema auto sostenible.

— Ahora, relacionado directamente a su historia, dos cosas. Primero: han escrito un encantador romance vampiro aquí. Como sea, han elegido hacer del personaje de la presa el Activo, lo cual, bueno, síganme mientras hacemos matemáticas aquí. — Sakura gruñó mientras él cambiaba a la siguiente diapositiva, la cual mostraba muchos contenedores, aparentemente llenos de sangre. — El cuerpo humano contienen, en promedio, cinco litros de sangre. Durante la erección, como lo hemos discutido, el pene se erecta debido a la sangre. Ahora, si asumimos que el pene promedio es de 16cm de largo y unos 4 o 5cm de diámetro cuando se agranda totalmente; de paso, una nota al pie para ustedes señoritas: el tamaño no es necesariamente proporcional a la estatura. Aquí, Kuro-sama puede…

— ¡Una palabra más, mago, y juro que voy a…!

— Bueno, bueno. —Fai lo cortó. —¿Demasiado lejos? En fin, podemos estimar el volumen de sangre de un pene erecto promedio en alrededor de 200ml. Eso es cerca de un doceavo de la reserva de sangre del cuerpo. Para ponerlo en mejor perspectiva, uno solo está permitido de donar menos de medio litro de sangre a la vez y toma ocho semanas para renovar todo eso. Ahora, asumiendo que su personaje vampiro solo ha tomado 400ml de sangre de su presa y ha dejado 5.5 cuartos, esto todavía significa que están tratando de mandar 200ml de sangre a sus otras regiones durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo. Consideremos las implicaciones de esto. Más sangre ofrecida al Sacrificado Palo de Perpetuo Placer significa menos sangre en el resto del cuerpo, especialmente en el cerebro. Hay una muy buena razón por la que esas pastillas azules de la farmacia tienen una gran advertencia en ellas que dice que se llame al doctor si se experimenta una erección que dure más de cuatro horas, esto puede causar daño cerebral por falta de circulación sanguínea. Ahora, aunada a esta reducida reserva de sangre, bueno… no solo es físicamente imposible hacer que esa Masculinidad Florezca, sino que el orgasmo mismo volará su mente.

—Ahora, en segundo: por favor nótese que ahí no hay (cero, _nothing_) de venas recorriendo alrededor de la parte inferior del pene. De hecho, lo que su, ejem, héroe está lamiendo constantemente para volver a su amante insano con "ardiente masculinidad" no es otra cosa que el bulbo de la uretra, ya saben, la cosa aquella con la que haces pis, o el frenillo en caso de que su personaje no esté circuncidado. Tampoco es terriblemente excitante. Ahora, hablando de la circuncisión. — cambió a la siguiente diapositiva.

— ¿De dónde viene ese odio al prepucio, chicas? ¡Es una cosa hermosa y natural! ¡Setenta por ciento de hombres en el mundo están sin circuncidar! De hecho, en el país de origen que eligieron para este personaje en particular, ¿es Japón, no? ¡Noventa y cinco por ciento de hombres todavía mantienen sus preciosas narices de elefante! Así que, por favor, dejen de odiar el prepucio. No les ha hecho nada malo.

Sakura continuó mirando, los ojos completamente abiertos mientras Yuzuriha mordía sus uñas. Fai tosió una vez para obtener la atención de ellas de nuevo y continuó en la siguiente diapositiva.

— Sobre el ano. O, como ustedes lo han descrito, "el apretadísimo nudo de globo", momento, ¿"_nudo de globo_"? —miró hacia Kurogane, que se encogió de hombros sin ser de alguna ayuda. — ¿Qué diablos significa eso siquiera?

Yuzuriha resopló desafiante. — Es una jodidamente buena descripción, si me preguntas.

Fai la miró suspicazmente y giró hacia la dispositiva. — Por favor nótese la diferencia entre el diámetro del pene, mostrado aquí a escala, y el "nudo de globo" en cuestión. Son suficientemente inteligentes para figurarse que no puedes hacer un "Viaje al centro de la Tierra" sin un poco de preparación, sin importar cuán grande, fuerte o poderosa sea la Sedienta Pasión de su personaje. Como sea, han dejado fuera un paso importante. Ahora, esto debe lucir familiar para ustedes. — la siguiente diapositiva se puso en su lugar.

— Esto es, uhm, una _cosa_ femenina. Notarán que mientras que es mucho más pequeña en diámetro que el promedio de un Misil Proteínico, tiene glándulas que recubren la… err… el _asunto_. Estas producen… dun, dun, DUN: ¡LUBRICACIÓN! Lamentablemente, no hay ninguna de estas útiles glándulas alrededor del ano. La Llave Maestra, mientras tanto, debe estar muy bien aceitada antes de encajar en las más profundas regiones de la Cerradura.

Yuzuriha levantó su mano. — ¿Qué pasa con esos eufemismos de chicos de escuela?

— ¿Hmmm?— Fai frunció el seño. — ¿Pensé que ustedes, chicas, preferían los eufemismos?

— Bueno, no están mal, pero incluso tú debes admitir que la "Llave Maestra" está muy lejos de "Masculinidad Palpitante".

— ¿Lo está? Huh, bueno, todos esos suenan tontos para mí. ¡Pero! No nos perdamos en nosotros mismos. Hay una sección entera de "eligiendo cuidadosamente tus eufemismos" más adelante.

Yuzuriha gruñó. Sakura tembló. Kurogane cerró los ojos y se fue a su lugar feliz.

— Pero, antes que lleguemos ahí, pensemos en ellos como una expansión de su vocabulario. Ahora, una palabra está ya en su vocabulario. — Fai cambió de diapositiva con renovado vigor. —La próstata. Han demostrado, como mínimo, una vaga familiaridad con este viejo querido amigo, sin embargo, parece haber remanentes de algunos mitos sobre lo que de hecho _es _y lo que _hace_. Primero, sí, se siente bien si algo golpea contra esta. Sin embargo, eso no significa que sea un "manojo de nervios" o "el punto especial" que acecha en lo más profundo del recto. Es una glándula. Una glándula muy importante, si estás en el tema de persuadir para hacer bebés: esta produce una solución alcalina que neutraliza los compuestos ácidos hechos en la vagina y permite a los espermatozoides vivir lo suficiente para tratar de fertilizar un óvulo antes de ser comidos vivos por el ambiente hostil al que han sido lanzados sin ninguna precaución. Esta se asienta alrededor de la base de la vejiga y rodea la uretra. Esto también es importante, ya que aprieta la uretra durante la excitación de modo que la orina no se filtra y mezcla durante la eyaculación. Esto no solo podría arruinarle la diversión a un hombre, sino que no es amable orinarse en tu pareja. La razón por la que menciono ESTO. —alzó la voz amenazante para ahogar las quejas sobre ser inapropiado saliendo del ninja. — Esto también significa que está siempre localizada en el mismo maldito lugar. Este no es el mítico punto-G que nadie sabe donde mierda está o si incluso existe; no es como ir saltando por ahí a diferentes dimensiones buscando las plumas. Siempre. Está. Ahí. No aparece por la espalda en toda su excitación o se marchita sino se trabaja bien con él. El mayor problema que los hombres tienen con esta, es que tiende a crecer con la edad, y entonces la búsqueda está un poco fuera de… ¿Sakura-chan, estás bien?

Los ojos de Sakura se habían puesto tan grandes que parecían a punto de invadir todo su rostro. — Creo que hemos aprendido suficiente sobre anatomía en un día…

Fai frunció el seño. — Bien, está bien. Nos saltearemos hasta las críticas literarias más formales. — pasó por varias diapositivas. Y luego por muchas más. Al darse cuenta que había terminado con toda la parrilla de diapositivas, se quejó para sí mismo mientras peleaba con la oxidada máquina para colocar la segunda parrilla en su lugar.

— Primero. — empezó de nuevo, apretando triunfante la primera diapositiva en su lugar. — Mantenerse en el Personaje. Esto es muy import… ¿por qué estás riéndote, Kuro-rin?

— Tú, estás tan Fuera del personaje ahora, que ni siquiera es divertido.

— _Au contraire_, mi amigable ninja gruñón, esto está calificado claramente como un Crack!fic, así que puedo ser tan Fuera del Personaje como quiera sin ninguna repercusión.

— Bueno, excepto por joder a los lectores y sonar como un idiota, supongo.

— Mokona, la mordaza de bola.

— Ya has usado eso. — Kurogane hizo una pausa. — "juego de palabras".

— ¡BIEN! Regresando a lo que estaba diciendo… mantenerse en personaje es muy importante. El Porno es increíblemente fácil de conseguir, así que si alguien está leyendo un fanfic obsceno, es porque tienen algo de interés en los personajes. De otro modo, simplemente tomarían algo de material obsceno del montón, y copiarían y pegarían los nombres de los personajes en ellos, ¿sí? Entonces, aún cuando es grandioso poner tu propia sazón sobre cómo actuarían los personajes durante el sexo, es importante que no los transformes completamente en alguien más. Usemos un ejemplo para ilustrar. — la diapositiva cambió para mostrar los dibujos de dos hombres de pelos parados. — Ahora, digamos que tienen un personaje que se rehúsa a llamar al otro por su nombre real, como este caballero por aquí. — azotó el señalador contra el pico de viuda de uno de los personajes. — ¿Va Vegeta a gritar "Oh Goku, bebé, dame tu deliciosa "Leche Saiyayin"? ¡NO! ¡Eso sería tonto! Vegeta va a gritar desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones "¡MIERDA KAKAROTTO! ¡PAYASO! ¡FOLLAME COMO UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD! — hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático.

Sakura levantó su mano tímidamente. — Hum, Fai-san… ¿por qué Goku están "dándole" a Vegeta?

— Porque así es como el slash funciona, querida.

— No… me refiero, ¿no debería ser al revés?

Fai miró curiosamente a la princesa. — ¿Por? A Vegeta le gusta.

— Pero…

— Mira, esto no es la Antigua Grecia o el Japón Feudal. El más estereotipado como "masculino", o "mayor", o de rango superior en la pareja, no es automáticamente el activo. Todo esto se trata de complacer a tu pareja… así que, a quien le guste más va de pasivo. Francamente, es un poco ofensivo que sugieras lo contrario.

Kurogane lo bombardeó entonces. — Como si tú tuvieras algo de derecho en esta habitación para quejarte de lo "ofensivo" mago.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — cuatro cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta.

— ¡Syaoran! — exclamó Fai. — ¡Es bueno verte en casa! ¿Ves, Kuro-puu? Te dije que aparecería en algún punto.

— ¡Syaoran!— gritó Sakura, lanzándose sobre el chico.— ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa! Fai-san a estado enseñándonos acerca de… bueno… ¡vamos a encontrar otra cosa que hacer!

— Solo un minuto, Princesa. — calmadamente Syaoran limpió los rastros de las lágrimas de alivio que caían silenciosas de los ojos de Sakura. — Necesito hablar con Fai-san…

Fai lo miró ligeramente avergonzado. — Lo siento… supongo que fui un poco lejos…

— ¡Estás jodidamente en lo cierto! — dijo Syaoran, la furia naciendo en su voz. — ¡No puedo creer que pienses que Vegeta iría de pasivo! ¡Cada parte de su personalidad sugiere un culo totalmente cerrado para ese negocio! ¿Cómo se supone que eso sería placentero?

— No, creo que estás confundiendo "permanentemente cerrado" con "cerrado por renovaciones". Eso sugeriría que tiene una fijación.

Sakura liberó a Syaoran y se escabulló de nuevo al pasillo con Yuzuriha, mientras la discusión se hacía más ruidosa y más amenazante. Las dos chicas suspiraron una a la otra con incredulidad.

— Creo que nos apegamos al Yuri de ahora en adelante.

— Sip, no creo que alguno de ellos tenga idea acerca de_ eso_…


End file.
